tdusersfandomcom-20200215-history
KarterKanton as "Dirk" (Heroes vs. Villains)
21:25 KarterKanton ~KarterKan@ip174-69-216-151.lf.br.cox.net has joined #earring 21:25 <@Bigez> Hi, KarterKanton. Thanks for trying out for Total Drama Roleplay's seventh and final season. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. Please start us off by stating your username and the name of the character(s) you are auditioning as. 21:25 Hello, I am KarterKanton and I am auditioning for the role of Dirk 21:26 <@Bigez> This audition will go by quickly so make sure you're attentive or your time will run out and you won't finish on time. Okay? 21:26 Okay. 21:26 <@Bigez> Great. First, we're going to ask you questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you and your character better. 21:26 Alright 21:26 <@Bigez> A. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexual orientation? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 21:27 No I do not. 21:27 <@Bigez> B. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. 21:27 No. 21:28 <@Bigez> C. Are you planning on doing something differently with your character this season that hasn't been experimented with in past seasons? If so, what? 21:28 No 21:29 <@Bigez> Alright. Now, we will begin a two-person scene with you and another randomized Total Drama contestant. Your character for your scene is Izzy. Please begin. 21:29 Bigez has changed nick to Izzy| 21:29 Psycho, nice to see you haven't changed between seasons. 21:30 <@Izzy|> Psycho? 21:30 <@Izzy|> You must be referring to someone else. 21:30 <@Izzy|> :p 21:30 You. Psycho. Don't tell me no one's called you that before. 21:31 <@Izzy|> Speaking of the others... 21:31 <@Izzy|> I think they've all been taken over... 21:31 <@Izzy|> BY ALIENS! 21:32 Are you sure YOU didn't get taken over? Like, I think I may need to vote you out for medical precautions. You should spare us all and write your own name down tonight. 21:32 Can you do that for me? 21:33 <@Izzy|> :| 21:33 <@Izzy|> YOU'VE BEEN TAKEN OVER TOO 21:33 <@Izzy|> STAY AWAY FROM ME, ALIEN 21:34 Yes, I am an alien. Do you truly love Owen? 21:35 <@Izzy|> Riiiight. 21:35 <@Izzy|> Who is Owen again? O.o 21:35 If you don't vote yourself out, I will probe him and have my Queen plant 100 eggs in him. 21:35 <@Izzy|> :-O 21:35 <@Izzy|> B-GO! 21:35 <@Izzy|> *BIG-O 21:35 <@Izzy|> NO! 21:35 Do it then. 21:36 <@Izzy|> Right! 21:36 <@Izzy|> We'll end the scene here. Thanks for trying out. 21:36 <@Izzy|> The final cast list will be posted on Monday, December 30 on TDIFan13's blog, and the first episode of Total Drama Roleplay will begin hours later at 6:00 PM EST. 21:36 Thanks, I sucked at this lol. 21:37 <@Izzy|> Please be prepared to roleplay at that time. You may leave now, and thanks for auditioning. 21:37 Thanks for your time 21:37 KarterKanton ~KarterKan@ip174-69-216-151.lf.br.cox.net has left #earring [] Category:Total Drama Roleplay auditions Category:Total Drama Roleplay season seven auditions Category:Auditions